


Running Late

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [478]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 November 2016  
> Word Count: 222  
> Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh._ ”  
> Summary: Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. I love little slice of life, domestic fluff, curtain fics. And this definitely fits into that category. Plus, it's just nice to have a gay couple to write for, even though it's not my usual f/f leanings.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In an unexpected turn of events in the Shay household, Patrick was the one running late that morning. He blamed it on not waking up when James got up for his morning run. In fact, it took James waking him with post-shower wet hair against his bare chest. He barely held back a shriek of surprise as the cold water hit his skin. James' quick shift to kiss him was the only thing that kept Jacob from running in to see why Papa was making such loud noises.

Getting lost in James' languid, teasing kisses cost Patrick several more precious minutes to catch up to their normal morning routine. His shower was short and frigidly cold, or he'd never be able to function for the rest of the day. Coming out of the bathroom to get dressed, he noticed that James already made the bed. That brought a smile to his lips.

By the time he got downstairs, Jacob was happily dressed and eating his cereal. James stood there with a knowing smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. A quick, nuzzling kiss helped Patrick settle more firmly into his skin, the overwhelming stress of his lateness starting to fade. Jacob's enthusiastic hug made his heart soar.

Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


End file.
